User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multiverse: Giant Penguin/Indirect kiss
Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Don't worry, these episodes will be worth the the wait. Oh, and a quick note: I know those of you that are agents in this might not be good singers or dancers, but since dancing is a key element in LM, let's just say that in this universe you can sing and have dances that match your personalities. Enjoy! =Coach Lucy= The agents teleport to an island with a lot of pillars. Pixie: Yep, this is defiantly it. The signal is really strong here. Lucy: Woah, what is this place? Jay: Well, it used to be a communication hub where agents could send messages across planets, but lately it's been sending bursts of electro-magnetic interference. Lucy: Huh? Pixie: See these pillars? They're hurting television. Lucy: Noo! *starts hitting one of the pillars* There's a new episode of Crying Breakfast Friends on tomorrow and I am NOT going miss it! Locy: Come on. We'd need a Lucy at least *shape-shifts into a strong Lucy* THIS strong for this job! Lucy: Wow! It's all the me I could be! Jay: Guys, we could be here all night taking out all of these pillars individually. What we need is a plan. Pixie: No, what we need is Loxie. Locy, fuse with me. Jay: Huh? Locy: *INTENSE FANGIRLING* Yeah! Let's get huge! Lucy: Wait, are you going to turn into a fusion? Locy: The coolest fusion ever. And get this: she's twice as big as Joy! Lucy: No way! Locy & Lucy: *FANGIRLING INTENSIFIES* Jay: Guys, just think about this. Loxie can get really unstable and power-hungry. Please, we need to be careful. Pixie: We don't need to be careful, we just need to be huge. You ready, Locy? Locy: Heck yeah I'm ready. Pixie: Synchronize.... Locy and Pixie do their fusion dance. They successfully form Loxie Loxie: HAHAHAHA! I forgot how great it feels to be me! Hey Lucy, you wanna see something cool? Lucy: Yes, please! Loxie summons Pixie's gauntlets and combines them. She then summons Locy's whip and attaches it to the end of the gauntlets. Lucy: Wow! Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking ball thingy? Loxie: That's the plan! Where should I start? Lucy: Um, do that one! Loxie starts smashing the pillars, and pieces of them fly everywhere. A small one hits Lucy. Jay: Ugg, you're just too much! Loxie: Maybe you're just too little. Jay: That's it, we're going home. Lucy: But what about Loxie? Jay: She can find her own way home. Jay and Lucy teleport home. However, a huge pillar piece crushes the teleportation pad shortly after they leave. The next day, Lucy goes to The Big Donut with a bandage on her face Lucy: Hi! Helmet: Luceh, your face! Lucy: Oh, you mean this? *points at her bandage* Paige: Yeah, what is it? Lucy: Oh, just a little battle damage from our last mission. Helmet: Really? Is it bad? What happened? Lucy: I got hit by a rock! Lucy lifts the bandage revealing a tiny scratch Paige: Ha! You can't even take a hit! Lucy: Hey, I can be strong... I guess.... Helmet: Oh, hey, think you can help me open this jar? Paige: Alright. *PH tries to open the jar, but is unsuccessful* Hold on... *PH attempts to open it again, but still can't* Well CLEARLY, this jar is defective. One of PH's puffles hops onto the table and opens the jar* Paige: I loosened it. Lucy: Wait, we all need to be stronger don't we? Why don't we work out together? That way, I can be as strong as Loxie, and you won't starve if your puffles die! Paige: Wait wha- Lucy: It's settled then! Meet me on the beach outside of the HQ. Helmet: We never agreed to- Lucy: It's settled then! Paige: We'll have to close early and- Lucy: I T ' S S E T T L E D T H E N Helmet: OK OK FINE WE'LL GO DONT KILL ME Lucy: Great! See you there! ''At the beach, some low quality gym equipment is set up and Axe is sleeping Lucy: Wow dad, this looks great! Axe: *wakes up* Huh, wha? Oh, I'm glad you like it. It's the best I could do on such short notice. Helmet picks up a piece of wood with two paint buckets tied to it. The paint buckets fall off. Helmet: Yeah no kidding. Axe: I think I'm gonna join you guys. I've been slacking on my workout routine for a couple days.... months...... years.... decades Lucy: Sure! Oh, we'll need sweatbands! Lucy runs up to the HQ and gets some Jay: Lucy? What's going on? Lucy: I'm starting a gym! I'm gonna get super strong, just like Loxie! Jay: Um, maybe this isn't a good idea... Lucy: What? Don't you want me to be strong and useful? Jay: There's different ways of being strong... Lucy: But I want to be strong in the real way! Come on, let's get strong! Jay: I'd rather not. Lucy runs back to the others. Jay: *sighs* Lucy.... Why do you have to look up to her? Aside from a literal sense Don't you know That a power that big Come with a bigger expense... And can't you see that she's out of control And overzealous? I'm telling you because I care about you And not because I'm-'' ''I could show you how to be strong In the real way And I know that we can be strong In the real way And I want to inspire you I want to be your rock and when I talk ''It lights a fire in you Lucy: NOW WHO'S READY TO GET BUFF? I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR GUT, I WANNA SEE YOUR GUTS! Lucy: I can show you how to be strong In the real way And I know that we can be strong In the real way And I want to inspire you I want to be your rock and when I talk It lights a fire in you Yes, I want to inspire you I want to be your rock and when I talk It lights a fire in you! Helmet: Lucy, you should be working out too. Lucy: Huh, I am.... Paige: We've been working out, you've been singing. Lucy: Oh... Well you know what? That changes now! Lucy picks up PH's puffles Paige: What the hell are you doing with my puffles Lucy: I'm going to make a lap around the HQ carrying them Paige: No. Lucy: Oh come on, at least they have faith in me! Blue Puffle: Squeak! (I have very little faith in her.) Red Puffle: Squeak! (Bet ya 5 puffle-Os she trips before she gets past the first corner) Blue Puffle: Squeak! (You're on.) Lucy starts running, but trips and falls on the puffles Red Puffle: Squeak! (Called it.) Lucy continues running and panting The next morning Axe: Come on Lucy, we're ready to get started! Lucy: Uggg... I'm so sore from lifting those puffles... seriously they're heavier than they look... Jay: I don't get it. How are Pixie and Locy not back yet? I tried to teleport back to check on them, but the teleportation pad is down. Lucy: EVERYTHING HURTS Suddenly, the ground starts to shake Paige: OH MY RSNAIL Helmet: ARE YOU SEEING THIS TOO? Paige: PROTECT THE PUFFLES Red Puffle: Squeak! (We're dead. We are SOO dead.) Jay and Lucy go outside Axe: WHAT IS THAT? Lucy: Hey, it's Loxie! Loxie: GAHH! I'm bored! Jay: Loxie, I'm so glad you're back. Loxie: YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! Jay: I-I just thought you didn't need any help. Now, why don't you separate and- Loxie: You know, why should I?! Loxie kicks Jay Loxie: After the way you treated me, you still think you're the boss around here! Jay: That's it, you've been fused for too long. You're loosing yourselves. Loxie: I am myself, and I'm sick of being split up! I'm in charge now, so get used it! Now, get this junk of my beach! Loxie destroys the gym equipment Lucy: Why is she acting like this? Why is she wrecking dad's gym? Jay: Lucy, get out of here. Jay throws Lucy back Lucy: CAN'T MOVE Jay pulls out his staff Loxie: Oh what, you wanna fight? Axe: Lucy, let's get out of here! Lucy: No, wait! Loxie knocks Jay back. He uses fire to launch himself up to Loxie and uses fire to attack her Loxie: You think you're something? Loxie uses her weapon to strike Jay down to the ground. Loxie: You're nothing! The gauntlets hit the ground and almost hit Lucy Jay: I-I'm sorry... Lucy, Locy, Pixie... I wasn't strong enough... Lucy: Jay, you didn't fail yet! You can take her down! Jay: I can't. Lucy: You can! You can figure this out! Show her what you showed me, that you're strong, in the real way! Jay gets up and uses a fire attack against Loxie Loxie: Oh, you want some more? Jay: You're no match for me! Jay runs up the cliff, and Loxie chases him. Lucy: Go Jay! Jay jumps off the edge of the cliff. Loxie: Haha, nice try- Jay uses ice to know Loxie of the edge. Loxie: IS THAT ALL YOU- *the gauntlet falls on top of her head* GAH! Loxie unfuses Jay: Pixie! Locy! Are you ok? Pixie: Ugg... Locy: EVERYTHING HURTS Lucy: Yo, welcome to the club! Locy and Lucy do a high-flipper Locy & Lucy: Ooowwwwwwww THE END =Indirect Kiss= On the cliff Nellie: *setting up a picnic* Come on Lucy! Lucy: *riding on Lion* Ok..... Nellie: Um, are you alright? You look kinda sad... Lucy: I'm fine..... Nellie: Ok, so... um, is this fence new? Lucy: Ehhh... It's a long story.... Nellie: Is it a magic story? Lucy: I guess... Nellie: Tell me, please? Lucy: Ok..... So, Locy was breakdancing by the cliff.... FLASHBACK TEIM Lucy: Locy, you might fall! Locy: Um, duh. That's the point. How are you supposed to become a better breakdancer if there's no thrills? Lucy: Doing anything else? Locy: Eh, what do you know? Do you care about me or something? Lucy: Yes Locy: Ok, well relax. I've never fallen before, and I'm not gonna do it n- Part of the cliff breaks, causing Locy to fall. Locy: Ugg, this is so embarrassing. ''Locy lands on a rock Lucy: Locy? Locy: I'm okay! Lucy runs down to Locy Lucy: Are you sure you're ok? Locy: Oh, I'm fine, I'm- Pixie: Locy! What's going on? Locy: Nothing, I swear! Pixie: You're gem doesn't look like nothing to me. It's cracked! Jay: We need to put a fence up there so this will never happen again. FLASHBACK OVER Lucy: And that's why we have that fence. Nellie: Wait, what? What happened to Locy? Lucy: Umm.... Nellie: Come on, tell me the rest! Lucy: Ummmmmm...... Nellie: Lucy? Lucy: UMMMMMMMMMMM Nellie: Lucy! Lucy: OK YOU KNOW WHAT? I'll tell it if you let me try on your glasses. Nellie: Fine. Nellie gives Lucy her glasses and she tries them on. Lucy: How do I look? Nellie: I have no idea. Lucy: Ok, so... FLASHBACK TEIM Lucy: Locy falls all the time. Why is it such a big deal? Jay: It would be fine if it was just her body, but her gem is damaged. Pixie: That's her life source we're talking about here! She could end up dying! Lucy: Can we fix it? Pixie: Well, before, Rosabelle had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her, and she felt real pain when they were hurt. But you have her gem now, so that power is in you now. Lucy: Alright. Healing tears, activate! Lucy tries to cry over Locy's gem, but nothing happens Locy: You know what? This isn't working. Lucy: I'm just too tough to cry. Jay: Just today you were crying about puffles. Lucy: They don't have any wings! Pixie: We should take Locy to Rose's healing spring. Locy: Well I don't think that nececaryyyyyyyy- Hcaeb eht no gniod ew era tahw syug yeh? Pixie: Yeah this is worst than we thought. Later, the agents teleport to an area filled with vines Pixie: Are- are you sure this is the right place? Jay: I know it is. It's just in reeaaallly bad shape. Our memories of Rose can't be tainted by some vines. Look at them... Pathetic, directionless, clinging things.... They're a mess without her guidance.... Pixie: Um, Jay? Jay: ....Oh! The mission! Right, right. Locy: Rohpatem a ton staht Lucy: Gahh... I can't cry... Locy: Niap esu ,yrc tnac ydob ruoy fi ,ycul! *slaps self* Lucy: Pain? Locy: *nods head* Lucy: Well, these vines have thorns, so I guess I could just... The vines start moving towards Lucy. Locy notices, and she pushes Lucy out of the way. Pixie: Locy! If you keep doing that, the crack will get worst! Locy: Won thgir suoires uoy era liansr ym ho? Locy runs into a rock Lucy: Ooh, right in the gem! Locy starts to glitch out Jay: Oh no, her physical from is glitching! Pixie: We have to get her to the fountain now! Pixie uses her gauntlets to get through the vines. Jay helps her by uses a fire attack. They then reach a fountain with a statue of Rosabelle. Pixie: Look, there it is! Jay: It isn't running. Lucy: Wow, is that my mom? Oh, I'm getting emotional! It's coming! Grrrr.... FLASHBACK OVER Lucy: AGH, HEADACHE Nellie: Give back my glasses then. Lucy gives Nellie back her glasses FLASHBACK TEIM Lucy: I lost it. Jay: It's ok Lucy. Just watch Locy and we'll find out what's wrong with the fountain. Lucy: Ummm... Ok... Pixie and Jay walk away. Locy: Pleh elttil? Lucy: I'm sorry, I can't understand you! I don't understand anything! WHY CAN'T I CRY? Lucy curls up in the arms of the Rosabelle statue Lucy: It's just... I don't know how to feel about you... I wish I knew you. That way, this place could make me sad, and I could cry healing tears. FLASHBACK OVER Lucy: Um, are you ok? Nellie: *Teary-eyed* Keep going. FLASHBACK TEIM Locy: AAAAAAAA! AAAAAA! Lucy: Huh, what is it? Some of the vines start coming towards them. They run away only to see more of the plants coming to life. Lucy: Quickly, get in the fountain! They go into the fountain, where they're safe from the plants. Lucy: Locy, I'm sorry. I can't do anything right! I'm gonna loose you and it's all my fault. Locy: *glitches* Yuo care abuot me Lucy: *starts crying* Please let me be a magic healer. A teardrop lands on Locy's gem Lucy: *gasps* Nothing happens Lucy: No..... The ground shakes and tears start flowing out of the eyes of the statue. The fountain soon fills up with them. All the plants that were previously attacking them bloom into beautiful flowers. Locy is healed by the tears. Locy: Well look at you saving my life. Pixie: Look, it worked! Lucy: Did you see what I did? It was magic! Pixie: Um.. Are you gonna tell her? Jay: We unclogged the fountain. Lucy: Huh? So it wasn't me who did that? Jay: Lucy, you don't have healing tears. You'll never have any real magic, and we don't want anything more to do with you. FLASHBACK OVER Nellie: WHAT? Did he really say that? Lucy: Well, no, but it felt like he did. Everyone expects to be like my mom, but what if I never get powers? Nellie: Well, then you'll be like me. That's not so bad. Lucy: But if I don't have magic I can't be with Pixie, or Locy, or Jay! Nellie: You don't need any powers to be here with me. *drinks Lucy's water* Wait, was that your water? Lucy: It's fine. Nellie: OW! Lucy: What's wrong? Nellie: It's nothing, there's something wrong with my glasses. Nellie takes her glasses off Nellie: My eyes... I can see! Lucy: What? Nellie: I can see without my glasses! Lucy: Did I heal your eyes? But how? Nellie: Wait, the glass- Lucy: I don't have healing tears, I have spit! Nellie: What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my optometrist?! Lucy: I don't even know! Oh, thank you Nellie! Lion, let's go tell the agents! Lion and Lucy go to the HQ. Nellie pops out the lenses of her glasses and continues wearing them. THE END Remember to comment guys! The mid-season finale is the next episode, so you'll to see that. Seriously, I had trouble even getting this one out. Like, how hard is it to leave a comment? Well, I'll see you in the next episode. Category:Blog posts